The Water Park
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: The Amis, plus Gavroche and the girls, take a summer trip to the water park! Modern AU! E/È M/C C/J J/M/B Rated T to be safe!


Just a little** one-shot I thought up. The Amis go to the water park! They are all thirteen including Gavroche and Azelma, and Camille will be there cuz I need more girlies! **

**Pairings:**

**J/M/B**

**E/È (I know, how original am I)**

**M/C**

**G/C **

**C/J**

**A/F**

"Water park! Water park!" Courfeyrac sang softly under his breath. It had officialy been one week scince school had let out, and he and his friends had decided to spend it at the water park. Hopefully it wouldnt be as bad as last time, where a lady had gotten stuck in the middle of a long slide, and considering the fact that nobody could see half of the slid from the top, everybody had gotten stuck for at least an hour, resulting in sunburns, hunger, and a couple of fights. Stupid fat lady.

Courfeyrac sighed. Hopefully this time would be better.

* * *

"Èponine, just put it on!" Pestered Cosette. She was forcing poor Èponine to wear a bikini in stead of a tankini.

"No." Replied 'Ponine, crossing her arms.

"Come on Èponine!" Azelma cried, "Even Camille put one on, and she's more of a tomboy than you!"

"'Tis true, 'tis true." said Camille, not once looking up from her book.

"Èponine, if you dont, I will tell everyone about the time you and Joly had to share a bed during the ice storm to preserve body heat." Musichetta threatened.

"Everyone already knows about that. We were all there!" Protested Azelma.

"Oh," muttered 'Chetta in defeat. "Well. I know all of your secerets, Èponine. And I can use any of them against you."

Èponine rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks. Youre such a good friend."

No one said a word, just glared at her.

"Uhg. Fine." Èponine yanked the light blue bathing suit from Cosette's hand and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Musichette hissep in triumph. Cosette squealed and Azelma high fived Camille, who had still not looked up from her book.

* * *

"I. Dont. Want. To. Go." Growled a stubborn Enjolras.

Combeferre sighed. "You have to!"

"Why?" Enjolras whined.

"You said you would!"

"I didnt think we were actually going to go!"

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"We always make plans and then never follow through on them!"

Enjolras did have a point.

"Well, a promise is a promise. You are going." Combeferre chucked red swimming trunks at Enjolras, who sulked his way into the bathroom, muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

Cosette's dad and Marius' grandfather ended up driving. Cosette, Èponine, Azelma, Enjolras, Camille, Gavroche, Courfeyrac and Jehan piled into Cosette's car. Feuilly, Combeferre, Grantaire, Bousset, Joly, 'Chetta, Bahrole, and Marius piled into Marius' grandfathers car.

Cosette's dad's car had erupted into a singing mess.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make up on, _

_you think I'm funny,_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_down_

_Lets go all the way tonight_

_No regreats_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Just you and I_

_You and I _

_Will be young forever!_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream!_

Sang Cosette

_Up in your room_

_Its a typical Tuesday night_

_Listing to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_She wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and Im on the bleachers_

_Dreaming of the day_

_When you find that what your_

_looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that Im the one who understands you!_

_Been here all along so why cant you see_

_You belong with me._

Sang Èponine

_Rising up!_

_Back on the streets_

_Did my time, took my chances._

_Went the distance _

_Now Im not gonna stop!_

_Just a man_

_With the skill to survive!_

_Its the_

_Eye of the tiger _

_Its the thrill of the fight!_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!_

_And the last_

_Known survivour stalks his pray in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye_

_Of the tiger._

Enjolras sang.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire. _

_Hotter than a fantasy_

_but she knows she can gly away_

_shes living in a world and its on fire_

_so bright she could burn your eyes_

_better look the other way_

_ohhhh_

_shes got her head in the clouds_

_both feet on the ground_

_ohhhh_

_This girl is on fire!_

_This girl is on fire!_

_Shes walking on fire!_

_This girl is on fire!_

Azelma sang

_I dont give a damn about my bad reputation_

_Youre living in the past its a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do_

_So thats what Im gonna do_

_And I wont give a damn about my bad reputation_

_Oh no. Not me._

_And I dont give a damn about my reputation._

_Never said I wanted to improve my station._

_Im only doing good when Im having fun_

_And I dont have to please no one!_

_So why should care about reputation?_

_Anyway, Oh no._

_Not me._

_Oh no._

_Not me._

_Not me._

_Not me!_

Sang Gavroche and Camille together.

After that, all of the songs blended together in one massive block of noise for both cars.

After about an hour and a half of driving, they arrived at the water park, which wasnt crowded what so ever.

The kids piled out of both cars, stretching and yawning.

"LETS DO THIS!" Shouted Courfeyrac.

With a long, whooping battle cry, the kids ran forward, leaving their two chaperones in the dust.

* * *

"Wave pool, bitch!" Grantaire yelled, Bahrole, Gavroche and Camille running behind him.

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Jehan, lets you me, Èponine, Feuilly, Azelma, Courfeyrac, Musichetta, Joly, Bossette and Enjolras go gown the Tornado." Combeferre suggested. Murmers of agreement rippled through the crowd.

"Let's go!"

The group ran barefooted to the big waterslid known as the tornado.

"Buddy up!" Combeferre shouted.

Joly and Bousette gravitated torwads each other, as did Jehan and Courfeyrac. Cosette and Marius were obviously already together as they were dating, same for Azelma and Feuilly. Musichetta inched torwads Combeferre. Èponine and Enjolras shrugged, moving together.

"Wait!" Cried a voice.

Everyone turned to see an alredy drenched quartet of Grantaire, Bahorle, Gavroche and Camille running torwards them.

Combeferre sighed, "Buddy up."

Camille and Gavroche were already holding hands. They were such good friends that everyone considered them a couple anyway.

"Bahrole and R, then." Enjolras pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Grantaire comented, making everyone chuckle.

Each pair got a raft and got in line at the middle of the enterance. Bahrole and R went first. Next was Joly and Bousette, then Marius and Cosette. Combeferre and 'Chetta went next, followed by Courfeyrac and Jehan. Gavroche and Camille went next. The last raft avaliable was for one person, so Camille sat on Gavroche's lap, making them both blush. Feuilly and Azelma also had a one person raft, as did Èponine and Enjolras. That was awkward.

"I'll sit here and you sit.." Enjolras was cut off by Èponine sitting on his lap.

"Is... Is this alright?" She asked.

"Ummm. Sure." Enjolras stuttered.

She turned her head to face him and smiled. She had a pretty smile.

Before they could say anything else, they were going down the slide, screaming and laughing as they went.

At one point, Èponine had been jolted around to face Enjolras, and their lips met.

It was a chaste kiss, if you could even call it a kiss, but Enjolras was left speechless. On a whim, he leaned into kiss her again. His lips were on hers as they left the slide and splashed into the pool at the end.

* * *

The rest of the day went by blissfully slow, with laughter, hugs, and a few more kissess. It was perfect in every way. They could not have asked for a more perfect day.

**So, I was thinking I should make this into a full out story, with each chapter about the amis as teenagers! What fo you think? Should I continue? Tell me!**


End file.
